Triumph
by loki's-bitch-221B
Summary: Oc dani cooper was forced out of her perfect life in London by her parents to go live with her aunt violet... It may not be as bad as it seems Edward/oc later chapters M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I suppose i should introduce myself, my name is dani, pronounced dan-eye I'm an Aquarius I like sunsets long walks in the beach and sorry let my fangirl side show, I'm 5 foot 8 inches with half black half white hair and, Stepping out of the airport I immediately regretted making the choice to move to forks, Washington.

As I pulled out my head phones and I grabbed my phone selecting fall out boy's, this ain't a scene it's an arms race. Turning the up full blast, blurring out the dull droning of speech. I walked over to long term parking after having my brother flyover from London with my Lamborghini gallardo, yeah my parents are rich but unfortunately 'I was getting to used to the good life' going to a private school,having whatever i wanted, a big house with a pool. But I had To go and live with my auntie.

I had been informed I had to let my mother knowi had arrived ok in Seattle airport, but yippee no signal. Typical.

Hauling my two suitcase and Gucci bag into the back and front seat. Inserting the keys into the ignition and connecting my phone to car so i could blast out some good old paramore and turning up the heating, note to self shorts and blouse were not a good Idea in possibly the rainiest place on the planet.  
Starting to sing along to fences, my favourite song.

"And it's obvious that your dying, dying. Just living proof that the cameras are lying."

Pausing at the traffic lights s I didn't get thought of as a creep whist head banging. I glanced over at a very nice yellow Porsche with a pixie looking girl driving she looked over and smiled, I smiled back and sped off hoping she would want a race. I'd missed my car. She sped up next to me and we both pressed our feet to the excelerator looking over at each other massive grins on our faces. The male in the seat next to her looked traumatised clearly not expecting the race. As I indicated to turn right she waved at me, and I waved back. People here were a nice.

I pulled into as small country drive leading to a 3 story modern house. It wasn't a mansion but it wasn't your normal house. Our family had always had quite a big of money, my Auntie was more conserved about the amount to money that she had just a simple dodge avenger and ran her own jewellery business in port Angeles.

I honked the horn a few times to let her know that I had arrived she came out the door and I swear to god I looked more like hr daughter minus the hair, we had the same figure and around the same height.

"Dani, it's been far too long" she greeted me.  
"I know auntie vi" I responded as we hugged "3 years is far too long".  
She hummed in agreement.

We entered the house and I had a tour, last we arrived on the third floor. As we went up I noticed a small living area she directed me to a door. my room.  
It was beautiful, black walls with a red feature wall, a leather bed with built in tele a large modern black desk with a apple computer on and en suite bathroom tiled with a large shower/bath and sink vanity. It was all very modern, with black towels.

I gasped at the sheer awesomeness,  
"Its your floor, so if you want friend over or anything you don't have to irritate me Do you like it?" Auntie vi laughed.  
"LIKE IT, IT'S FUCKING BEAUTIFUL." I shouted jumping up and down and hugging her .  
"Good now get unpacking, dinners nearly ready and you have school tomorrow." She stated after laughing.  
" Okie doki. Where clothes go though." I questioned.  
"There's a walk in wardrobe through there" she said, pointing to a door it the living area.

After spending ten minuets getting my cases etc up the stairs and a further 30 together one case empty. Vi called me telling me that dinner was ready. A nice Sunday Dinner. I headed upstairs after eating and helping clear up, I jumped in the shower and the changed into some pyjamas and climbing into bed with The Great Gatsby, one of my all time favourite books. Falling asleep a short time later.

I awoke the next morning to aunt vi shaking my shoulder gently.  
"Breakfast time, darling" she whispered in my ear. A much gentler awakening than my mum waltzing in and opening the curtains.

I got up and slipped my feet into a pair of boot slippers and headed down the two flights of stairs into a stainless steel kitchen. Getting a glass out of the cupboard and adding some ice from the dispenser in the fridge I poured myself a glass of orange juice And popped a cinnamon and Bering bagel in the toaster.  
After eating my bagel I ran upstairs and gave my hair that came just under my breasts a loose curling, applied some eyeliner, porcelain coloured foundation to match my skin tone and some bright red lipstick, I then walked into my closest and pulled out a fitted blazer, bandeau which zipped up at the front, a pair of disco leggings and a pair of suede creepers.

I again hurtled down the stairs and went to grab the keys to my gallardo. When vi came round the corner.  
"You really want to arrive at school in that, hmmm subtle" she stated  
"We'll what do you expect me to go in. I'm a 17 year old girl. I don't have a extensive amount of options." I replied.  
"Here go in the garage, a little welcome present" she said tossing me a set of keys.

I jogged round to the garage and opened it. There was a classic triumph motorbike with a helmet and leather jacket on the back. I squealed with excitement and jump round, I turned around just as Vi was coming out laughing to herself over my excitement.

"Omg you are the most amazing aunt ever" I squeaked  
"That I am, now go to school" she laughed "and be safe please" as I drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I pulled up to the school and pulled into one of the parking spaces. As I swung my leg over the bike and took my helmet off, I noticed that many of the other students were staring at me.

"What never seen a new girl before" I shouted before stalking off towards the office.

I was glad it was the beginning of the new school year that meant I wasn't the only one who didn't know there way around.

As i entered the office I noticed a small girl. s the turned around I realised she was the same girl that I had raced at the traffic lights. She bounced over to me her aura matching her looks.

"Hey your the girl with the gallardo right." She asked me.  
" yup that's me, I like the Porsche" I responded.  
A large man and I mean large, as in he was practically made of muscle.  
"So your the girl who scared the crap out of our Edward, high five" the large man said raising his hand for me.  
"Aye I am, I had missed my baby it had been moved over about two weeks ago, needed to break her back in" was my response laughing at his child likeness. "So you like cars" a blonde girl asked me, she was like a model, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "Yeah. You could say that, I have my gallardo then I have a dodge charger and a Chevy impala 1967 back in England".

"You like muscle cars" muscle man piped in.  
"If your gonna have cars you gotta do it right." I said whilst giving my name to the secretary "hey erm dani cooper, I just transferred from England."  
"Alright, Danny here's your schedule" she commented.  
"No it's Dan eye, say it with me dan eye. Not Danny, do I look like a frickin boy." Clearly she was not impressed by this, although she seemed less impressed that muscle man, pixie and blonde were standing in the background sniggering to themselves.

As I walked out the office pixie girl came and stood next to me,  
"So your a junior, well my names Alice, that's my brother emmett" she said pointing to muscle man, " and my sister Rosaile" pointing at the blonde. "What have you got first"

"Erm calc, then advanced history, advanced biology, music and gym" I read off my list  
"Oh goodie I'm in your calc, Edward will be in your music and our other brother jasper will be in your history we'll all be in your gym" she shouted.  
"I'm in your bio" blonde stated "and you can tell me how you managed to get a working impala."

Me and Alice walked to calc and naturally I was asked to introduce myself with facts about myself.

"my name is dani, I'm from London, England as you could probably tell and erm, I haven't killed anybody... Yet." Was my introduction to the class, lets just say, Mr Barton was not impressed by that one and told me to go and sit in the only available seat, next to Alice. This washing be a good.  
"Your lucky rose likes you, the last person we spoke to, she wanted to murder" Alice whispered at me. A startled look appeared on my face.  
"I guess a thanks is in order,I think , how come she didn't like her." My curiosity spiked.  
"You know curiosity killed the cat" pixie stated  
"Good job I'm not a cat then isn't it" was my witty response.  
"I like you"  
"Cheers I like you to Alice."

Mr Barton was not happy with our talking to we decided to pass a piece of paper.

We kind of keep ourselves to ourselves, and this girl, Bella came along, and f'ed shhh up-A

Oh wow what a bitch, who is she-D

See the girl at the back, chocolate brown hair and eyes-A

Really, her. Wow.-D

I know, anyway she ended up breaking Edwards heart-A

What a absolute bitch-D

That's why rose hates her-A

So where are the history rooms-D

I'll text my brother and ask Him to take you cause your in the same class-A  
Thank you so much, this really means a lot to me, a lot of people used to just be my friend cause of the fact my family was rich. It got really annoying.-D

Trust me if we were using you for your money then why would we be doing this. Seriously petal.-A

The rest of the lesson droned on and on, neither of us really paying attention passing notes and just drawing random pictures in our books.

...

After getting my slip signed at the end of the lesson, I stepped out of the classroom to see Alice waiting for me with a tall male, who I assumed to be jasper,

"Hello, you must be dani, Alice hasn't stopped talking about the girl with the gallardo." His slight southern drawl showing in his words. Holding his hand out for me to shake.

"You Alice, could probably talk Obama out of office" I giggled.

Alice's tinkling laugh could be heard as we left towards history,

"So your taking senior history, how come?" Jasper questioned

"My parents want me to be tis amazing academic child who has amazing grades and can carry on the family business, and have a wonderful husband and 2 kids and live in the family mansion, with a perfect life." I sighed.

"But what do you want to do." He questioned

"I don't know," I thought " I love sport, I just don't want to let my parents down"  
"Ah, well that sucks" he seemed to now be deep in thought.  
I hummed in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
History was a drag, just cause of the fact that both me and jasper knew practically everything already.

"Hey we have a break next, do you want to come and stand with us?" Jasper questioned whilst walking out of the lesson.  
"Sure I'd love that." I smiled.  
"Good, we tend to just go and stand by the cars" he said  
"That's fine with me, just as long as I'm not alone, I'm a very social person." I responded

We walked towards the car par, when we got out I noticed the rest of the Cullens standing by a land rover and a silver Volvo. I waved over at Alice and rose and they both waved back. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to see the girl, Bella.

"Hi" she said with a fake smile "you must be Danny"  
"No 'Hun' it's dan eye, get it" I hissed back. Jasper had walked of to joined the others clearly not able to stand her presence I felt their eyes on the back and heard a small 'Ohhh damn straight' from emmett, which put a smile on my lips.  
"Oh, sorry babe, anyway would you like to come and sit with me and my friends, and we can get to know each other,those Cullens are a bit weird. There all together. As in together, together they are all adopted by dr Cullen. Rose is with Emmett, Alice is with jasper " she suggested  
"First of all I'm nobody's 'babe' . second of all, I'd rather not get myself in the activities of some sort of fake bitch and third, i don't give a shit "I ranted  
I think she got the the picture as she huffed of back to her band of merry bitches. As I walked back I was greeted with another high five from emmett, rose and jasper laughing and Alice jumping up and down clapping. A smirk playing on the unknown males face.

"Dan, how did you get to school?" Emmet asked me. Liking how I already received a nickname  
"You see the triumph over there?" Was my response nodding over the the beauty.  
"No way, that's your it's a classic. How did you get a classic?" Unknown boy questioned "sorry, my names Edward." Looking embarrassed  
"I assumed, Alice told me" I laughed "it was a welcome present off my auntie"

We spent the next fifteen minuets chatting about all sorts of things, from cars, to bikes and the best shops in London. We then headed to our next lessons, me and rose splitting off toward the biology room, I handed my slip in at the teachers desk. Rose motioned from me to sit next to her, I plopped down and pulled out a notebook. I enjoyed biology and got stuck in. We occasionally exchanged a few word on the work and when asked to work in pair we got into a full blown conversation about how i had bought the impala in awful conditions and how I would have to bring it over soon so that she could have a drive of it.

The lesson ended very quickly I had already least about have to make milk lactose free using alginate beads when I was back in England so the lesson was a breeze by.

We headed toward the cafeteria and as we entered I felt all eyes turn towards us. I asked if rose had minded if I sat with them,  
"You didn't even need to ask" she reassured me " I like you, and I don't like a lot of people." I laughed my thanks towards her  
" Are you not going to get anything to eat" Edward muttered  
"Nah I don't really eat much, I had a bagel for breakfast, I should be fine from the day." I assured him.

I pulled my hair up into a bun, getting annoyed with it falling in my face. picking up my bag and getting ready to head to Music, me and Edward had a good half hour conversation about the different type of bikes that we had owned.

We headed of to music  
"How come you we're made to move to forks?" Edward requested.  
"Well according to my mother I was getting to used to quote, unquote, the good life. So she sent me here so I could learn how the real world is, I help my auntie in her shop every Wednesday, so it isn't too bad" I spoke.  
"Mmm so why did you choose to take music" was his next question.  
"I've just always been into it, my parents are so again certain things: becoming a sports person, a musician although I was always forced to play piano and do horse riding when I was younger" I sighed.  
We headed into the lesson.

"Ok so we have a new student today, her name is dani cooper, have I pronounced that right?" Mr Mackenzie announced to the class.  
I nodded "your the first person today"

We spent the lesson discussing when making our final piece for the end f the year, who we would be working with. Bella had requested I went with her but the only thing that I could do was laugh in her face and shriek no , I'd rather gauge my eyeballs out with a hot spoon,earning a laugh from the entire class.  
Edward had asked me to sing to him and after doing so we decided to work together considering he had much better ability on the piano than I did.

I sighed "I really can't be bothered with gym today"  
"You could just join us, we always just leave before gym" Edward suggested "we'll be heading home and probably just relaxing and I think rose is trying to fix up her challenger if you want"  
"Sounds game to me" I smiled  
We headed toward to car park and met the rest of the Cullens/hales there. As i went to go and put my bike helmet on, Emmett bounced over to me.  
"You know cause your awesome and find me just as awesome, can, can I ride the bike and you drive the jeep." He pleaded  
"Very well, but only cause you just called me awesome" I said with a smile and tossing the helmet and keys. We all jumped into our respectful vehicle Edward and Jasper in the Volvo and me rose and Alice in the jeep.  
I pulled out behind Edward and we headed of towards their house. Heading down a narrow long lane we arrived at the most beautiful house that I had ever seen, ten times nicer than the mansion at home.

I cut the engine and jumped out of the car.

"Oh my god you house is beautiful" I announced to nobody in particular.  
"Come on your helping me with the challenger" rose shouted dragging by the arm towards the garage.  
Hearing Edward laughing "I told you so", I glared back  
Upon entering the garage, I was shocked with the beautiful array of cars.  
"Holy shit" I whispered.

We set to work on the car and after about 2 hours. I then decided it would be a good idea to text violet.

Hi, I'm at a friends house, helping with one of their cars, the Cullens. I'll be back later-D xx

Immediately receiving a response.

Alrighty beautiful have fun, aunt vi xxx

A further hour later we finally go the engine running, both of us covered in grease and grime from cleaning and rebuilding the engine. We headed inside just as a black Mercedes pulled up the drive and in came a blonde man.

"This is our adoptive father Carlisle" Edward informed me. "Carlisle this is Dani Cooper"

"Pleasure to meet you Dani" he introduced

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine" I responded politely.

I headed upstairs with Rose and upon entering her room I was glad to se she also had a wall in closet.

"What, your a size eight yeah. So you'll fit into my clothes." She announced  
We headed in to the closet to get changed.

...

SORRY I HAD TO CUT OFF SO ABRUPTLY I WANTED TO GET IT UP  
LONG CHAPTER, I DUNNO YEAH ANYWAY SORRY ABOUT GRAMMAR AND STUFF IT'S WRITTEN ON MY IPAD :) OH YEAH AND THE DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE IF YOU ARE BOTHERED ABOUT THE I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OC'S. DROP US A REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The two of us headed upstairs into Rose's massive wardrobe. I mean seriously I thought that mine was big and I had a lot of designer clothing, but this girl actually had every single pair of Kurtz Geiger heel I think were available. I began looking through some racks of clothing when rose piped up with,

"Hey Dani can I tell you something"  
"Sure I guess" I said slightly scared flipping past various clothing items, she suddenly appear on the other side of the rack, which made me jump. She smirked in response.  
"You know I don't really get on with others due to my...past. But. There just something about you that is different" she announced her eyes glazing over at the word "past"  
I automatically blushed not knowing whether I should hug her or thank her, anyway I just smiled in response.

We headed down the stair after acquiring our clean clothing. Me wearing a pair of ripped thigh super skinnies, a pair of small healed boots, a bandeau and a leather jacket. Rose in a pair of melting tights, a skater skirt and a dweeb top which suited her remarkably.

"I'll have these clean for you by tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest thank you." I smiled at her  
"Thanks" was her simple response.  
The two of us started in the direction of the family room to find Emmett shouting at the baseball, something about a foul ball.  
"God Emmett why do you watch this crap" Rose huffed.  
"That's a fair point, the football is so much better. More violence" I grinned

Emmett smirked, clearly glad someone shared his passion for sport and violence. Just then Alice, Jasper and Edward entered the room. I turn to smile at the 3 of them, I quickly glanced at Edward who I may have forgotten to mention was like a god. Our eyes locked for a few seconds neither of us wanting to look away.

"Hey Dani what time have you got to be home" Alice queried.  
"Erm I'm not quite sure but my niece is coming back from her summer camp tonight so I want to be there when she gets home" I explained. My auntie had adopted her 7 year old daughter, Alona when she was 3. Alona called her mum and Vi treated her like her actual daughter.

"What time does she get home?" She asked next.  
" I think about half seven." I responded.  
"Ah so I have about 2 hours to steal you" Pixie had gasped  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Hang on" Emmett piped in with "I want to watch some football with her"  
"And I need to talk to her about what the plan is for music" Edward added.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes again.

'Gosh this family is demanding' I thought.  
"Tell me about it" Edward said In a hushed tone.  
I glanced at him shocked, but shook my head figuring it was just my imagination.

"How about I spend and hour with Alice then and hour with one of you two"I said gesturing to Edward and Emmett. "Then two of us can head back to mine, cause I have both a grand piano and a 50 inch smart tv with surround sound, sound like a plan"

"Oh, oh, oh I wanna go to yours" Emmet shouted with his hand up, reminding my of a small child.

"Hang on that's not fair, I want to see the piano" Edward whined.  
It's was going to be harder that I thought. I headed toward the garage with the two boys following in my wake. I pulled out my timetable from my bag  
"Well I have two free periods tomorrow afternoon do you?" I questioned both of them.  
"I do" Emmett jumped.  
"We'll fine then it's sorted, I'll spend an hour with Alice, my and Edward will head to mine for 2 hours, then tomorrow me and emmett skip the last two periods and we watch tomorrows football Ill just setting to record now"  
I said this just as Rose entered the garage.  
I smiled at her whilst setting the game to record via sky go.

The for of us headed into the house, to find Alice barely able to sit still. She grabbed my by the wrist and we headed to the en suite bathroom, seriously this house had everything. Alice pulled out a pair of straighteners noticing my hair had lost its style from the beginning of the day. She spent the next twenty minuets making sure my hair was pin straight. Then another 25 minuets giving my the most perfect make up I had ever seen. Smokey eyes went perfectly with the shade of grey my eyes were, bright red lips making my skin seem paler, she had shaped my eyebrows perfectly and practically painlessly.

We headed downstairs as it was now 6.25 knowing it would just five minuets to get home if I drove at my normal speed.  
I entered the family room as everyone turned around and gasped.  
"Good to see, Alice worked her magic again" jasper pointed out, I wasn't expecting such a strong Texas accent.  
"I didn't need to, but I wanted to. This girl is graced with natural beauty" Alice smiled the family hummed in agreement, when I notice a unknown lady.  
"Oh gosh" Carlisle stood up "where are my manners? Dani, this is my wife Esme."

I smiled at her, she was beautiful like her children with copper hair and a loving face, she walked over to me, embracing me.  
"Anyway, formalities over. Dani, we need to get going." Edward announced  
I received hugs of the whole family but jasper and Carlisle whom I received handshakes .  
We headed to the garage.

"So what's the plan of action." I questioned Edward picking up my bike helmet.  
"I was thinking we cold both take our own bikes" he responded.  
I grinned at him we both put our helmets on and I did up my jacket. Swinging my leg over my bike I could feel Edward gaze on my as he got ready to leave.

We both set off at the same time riding side by side occasionally glancing over at each other grinning. The ride to the road had been short at our speed and it only increase when we hit Tarmac. We pulled up to the houses mere 5 minuets later and both dismounted. Taking of our helmet and dumping in the garage, Edward stared in awe at the Lamborghini and dodge avenger 2013.

"Come on you fool, I have something to show you."  
"Daniel is that you" aunt Vi shouted coming into the hall. "Oh hello Edward, fancy seeing you here."  
"Evening Ms cooper" he smiled politely "Alice wanted to know if the bracelets were ready yet"  
"Oh yes tell her she can come and pick them up whenever she is ready" Vi answered "and call me Vi."

We headed up toward the music room, yes there was a music room. Alona played clarinet and Vi Played the violin piano and piccolo.  
I held my Hands over Edwards eyes and when we arrived I moved my hands.  
" holy shit, holy shit. This is a Haessler Their like $50,000." Edward almost shouted before regaining control over himself, turning around with the biggest grin on his face.  
"May I?" He asked  
"You didn't need to ask, hey I'm gonna get a protein shake, you want a drink?" I Responded.  
"Just water please" I heard him say as I stood by the door.

I came back up a few. Minuets later to find Edward playing Clair de lune flawlessly. I stood back watching in awe as he finished up.  
"That was... Amazing" I breathed, gobsmacked.  
"Thank you" he said without looking at me.  
"How did you learn to play like the ?" I questioned.  
"Years of practice Edward laughed in response "come here"he motioned with his head.

I went over and sat next to him, unexpectedly pulled onto his lap. I squeaked in shock, as he expelled air in a mock laugh. His hand guiding my fingers to play the same tune he had just played.  
When we had finished playing I turned around to give him hug and thank him. Edward awkwardly returned the favour then pulled back. Our eyes locked, as he glanced down to my lips I blushed, slowly he leaned in and...

SORRY THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE IT THERE :) ANYWAY CAN YOU DROP US. A REVIEW PLEEAASSSSEEEE MWAH LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
